


Merry WeaPuppy

by 4always7caskett



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Pure sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett
Summary: shoutout to weapo suckers gc for the WeaPuppy love.





	Merry WeaPuppy

A chill runs through Kaitlyn, stirring her from her deep slumber and reminding her of the snowy reality outside their cozy bed. The soft white blanket on the world twinkles in the early morning light with the reflection of Christmas lights. But she’d cold and….where is Andrew?

She rolls over and sees the door cracked open. His feet are padding around, she hears a little yelp, pictures him stubbing his toe. And she waits. There’ll be a warm cup of coffee in his hand as he walks through the door. It’s like some lucky fantasy that is her life, dream man, no shirt, a warm cup of joy brought to her before her feet even touch the ground. 

“God, I love him,” she mutters, turning over to check the clock. It’s just after seven.

Kaitlyn stretches, sitting in bed and looking around their bedroom. Their laundry bin needed to be emptied. She left her drawer open last night after Andrew had hug-attacked her and brought her to the bed. The gift bags that used to sit in the corner are gone. Andrew must have tucked those under the tree. 

She sighs, head falling back against the headboard as images of them down the rode scurrying to get presents wrapped and under the tree flash through her mind. Christmas mornings full of excited kids with crazy black hair and dimples tearing into gifts with untamable excitement. 

His footsteps become heavier and closer outside her dream world. He’s mumbling, something about “your mom” which makes Kaitlyn’s face twist in confusion. 

Maybe he’s in the phone. 

For a moment she debates closing her eyes, pretending she hasn’t woke yet, just so he’ll kiss her awake. Instead she hangs over the edge of the bed to reach his sweatshirt and pulls it on as she sits up against the pillows. 

He stops outside the door, still mumbling in the soothing voice he saves for her or the kids they teach when they fall hard on the ice. Then he knocks, which is strange for a man who inhabits this room. 

“Baby, are you awake?” He asks, an edge to his voice as it wraps around the door and flows into the bedroom. 

“Yeah, I’m…” And then she’s interrupted by a yelping bark, “Andrew?” 

The door swings open, the barking increasing. Her eye land first on the bright red Santa hat on his head, then his gorgeous bare chest and low in his arms, a squirming puppy with a big, bright red bow tied to its collar. 

“Andrew,” she questions again as the little puppy wiggles back and forth as it sees Kaitlyn, trying to escape Andrew’s grasp and go meet her. 

“Merry Christmas,” Andrew laughs, smilingly bashfully at her as he walks to the bed. 

Kaitlyn’s eyes go wide and she leaps to her knees. Kneeling, she meets Andrew and steals the puppy (or maybe it jumps) from his arms. Her face is immediately covered in sloppy kisses making her giggle uncontrollably. 

“Well, good morning little buddy. Hi. Hello. Hey there,” she peppers kisses on the puppy’s head, it’s tail whacking against her arm as she holds it close. She can’t stop laugh, falling back onto the bed and letting the puppy run all over her. 

Andrew falls onto his stomach on the mattress next to her as the puppy circles on her stomach before settling down and curling into a fluffy ball of love. 

“I thought we could name him Batman but I told the adoption people we’d have to get back to them with the official name,” Andrew chuckles. He rests his hand on the back of the puppy eliciting a satisfied sigh from the little thing that makes Kaitlyn giggle. 

“Batman, huh? Yeah, I don’t think so.” Her head flops to the side to look at him, smiling so wide her cheek squish up against the mattress.

It’s adorable. Andrew doesn’t think he could be happier. He leans in a kisses her just so he’s certain she knows. 

“Whatever you want to name him, baby,” Andrew sighs against her lips, pressing their foreheads together to avert their gaze back to their new addition to the family. 

She giggles, the vibrations stirring Batman. He uncurls and clambers between Kaitlyn and Andrew until he’s tucked in the tiny crevice between their armpits. 

“Cuddles McCuddles Weaver-Poje, I think,” Kaitlyn mutters, her attention lost on floppy ears and puppy cuddles. 

“Just so you know, Batman, your mom is a total sap. You’ll have a new name every time you do something cute.” Kaitlyn catches her laugh as to not wake the puppy again and instead playfully swats at Andrew’s shoulder. 

“No, Batman, your daddy is actually the sap but I love him lots and you should too.” Andrew runs a hand through Kaitlyn’s hair, pulling her in closer again, mindful of the puppy between them, until their faces are so close there’s no space but their breath between them. 

“Was a WeaPuppy the way to go for Christmas, baby?” 

“You made us puppy parents. Batman is the best gift ever,” she seals her words with a kiss, her heart swelling up so much in her chest she can’t help but smile as their lips move together. 

“I love you,” Andrew sighs. 

“I love my boys,” Kaitlyn breaks away looking at Andrew and little Batman Weaver-Poje. Christmas couldn’t be happier.


End file.
